Trials in Misunderstanding
by Allison Diamond
Summary: A disastrous blind date.


**_A/N: A different take on the short story will be posted(a rewritten version.)_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally._**

* * *

**Trials in Misunderstanding**

* * *

The strong scent of caffeine snuggled against the air, as though a dozen of coco beans decided to take a vacation in the café. Ally closed the glass door behind her and smiled. She loved the smell of coffee in the morning; it made her feel refreshed and vibrant. For once, her head was clear and she could take on the day and her mystery man.

Still, she wondered if she was ready to see another man than Austin – she hadn't really dated any other man than him, maybe a few flings in between, but that was it. They had been going steady ever since she was sixteen, and were known to be an on and off couple. But she always thought they would be "on" before she could tell they were "off" again.

As she stared out of the window, the memories surpassed her like bad cooking.

_ "Ally, this is about me and not you. I just need to have some alone time." Austin sighe__d. He took her hands in his and his lips trailed off them._

_ Ally pulled away. Why? Austin, we are perfect together. She wanted to tell him but she knew that this wasn't going to help their relationship. "Austin, can't we talk about this? I'm sure we can come up with some sort of compromise." Her voice was edgy, shaken by his sudden reaction. Please say yes._

_ "Babe – Ally, I can't keep doing this to you. If I can cancel our engagement without a second thought," he said, his voice barely audible, "then I'm in not capable of making major life decisions. Please don't take this the wrong way. I love you, but I need to clear my head. This is too much to ask for, I know."_

_OoooO_

"Love, can I get you something?"

Her thoughts were now scattered all over the place due to being interrupted. The voice: a perky and cheerful sound belonged to a middle-aged woman. The woman carried a flask of coffee in her hands along with a magnificent smile on thin lips with a dab of red lipstick.. Hair tied back in a pony, the woman lifted a hand to her hip. "Love, I ain't got all day."

Ally shook her head as to show her answer was no. But when the woman stared at her like she was some parasite, she replied, "Um, thanks, but I'm good."

She returned to her thoughts when the waitress left. How could she not have known that Austin was going through a rough time? Was it because of her? Was she bad in bed? Or did she failed to show him how much she love him? So many unanswered questions. It had been months since she heard from Austin, which was unlike him. Was he avoiding her? Something was going on, something big, she could feel it. No, she can't think like this, Austin needed personal space and she gave him just that. Was that wrong of her? Remember what Trish said, she reminded herself, this man will turn around your life just not in a romantic way.

She tried to calm herself down by rubbing her temples. That motion alleviated some of the tension, but some of the thoughts still wandered around her brain. Unnoticeable, a lock of her hair trapped itself in her mouth. When her hair felt dampened with water and people looked in her direction, it took moments before it all sink in. Embarrassed, she quickly released her hair from her mouth and mumbled a quick sorry. God, she forgot how difficult it was to break old habits.

A man walked in and looked in her direction. At first, she couldn't recognize him. Dez? What's he doing here?

Dez pulled out a slip of paper from his checkered pants and lowered his gaze to the floor. As he walked in her direction, she tried to regain her perfect composure – maybe not perfect but it was pretty darn close.

He stared at her, a sly smile on his face. "Hi, Ally. Can you believe it?" Ally rose an eyebrow. "We – we're both meeting the same person unless of course, you're just sitting there," he finished off, taking a seat next to her.

"Yeah, I don't think so. Did Trish set you up on this date, meeting, or whatever you call it?" She didn't know why she was getting so irritated, or why did she feel that everyone was scrutinizing her looks, her clothes, everything about her. She brushed the thought off as chills ran down her spine as the thought of Dez and her together as a couple replaced the previous one. Plus, Trish never really liked Dez and would never do that to her, unless of course, she wanted to show Ally that she still had feelings for Austin. In that case, Dez was the perfect lab rat.

"Well, yeah, she said that I owed her. You know, for getting fired or something like that. So, I had no choice. I wonder who we are meeting? I hope it's not one of Trish's pranks."

Suddenly, she broke out into hysterical laughter. Dez stumbled back on his chair, a wry smile on his lips, and his eyes gleaming with delight.

"I'm sorry, but you and Trish haven't changed a bit. Still arguing over petty issues. I always thought that you two were going to date -" She waved off the thought.

"Except that I now understand humor." He paused as his hat fell on the floor. As he bent to pick the hat up, he stumbled, landing on his buttocks. "I hated that hat, anyway. Trish put some dark magic on it." Ally stared at him. "Just kidding."

"Need a hand?" She got up from her chair and held a hand out. He shook his head.

"Ouch, that hurts. So, where's that girl? Trish said it's a girl."

Ally stifled a laughter. "That girl is me," she said, her voice dropping. Dez's eyes widened like a kid imploring for an expensive toy.

"You're kidding? Trish won't do something like that. It's so unlike her. I mean she doesn't even like me."

She bit her lips. "I'm afraid so. Look, there's nothing that we can do about it. So, let us order something and try to enjoy this little date. As friends."

"Can't pass up on food. I heard this café had the best goodies." A thought hit him. "What about Austin?"

"Look, Dez, you're worrying about nothing. You're not betraying Austin or anything. We're not even going on a first date. Sure, Trish arranged this date or whatever to show me that I'm not ready to be dating someone else because I'm still in love with Austin. And I'm being selfish. Plus, to show me how many weirdos there are in the dating world. Not talking about you, of course."

Dez puckered up and pouted for a while. "I'm a weirdo? I know that I'm unique. But definitely not a weirdo." He leaned in closer to the table. "Lend me an ear. I never said this to Austin or anyone, but I find you pretty."

Her lips curved into a smile. "Thanks. If I wasn't still hang up on Austin, I might find you attractive in a quirky way."

Before Dez could reply, a voice interrupted him.

"You and your boyfriend ready to order?"

Ally and Dez turned around. It was the same woman from earlier. "We're not together –" Ally began.

"Just friends." Dez interrupted her.

OoooO

When the woman was finished writing down their orders, she rushed to the kitchen where she quickly punched in numbers.

"It worked out perfectly. You're a mastermind. At creating new love," she whispered.

"No, Briar, you get it all wrong. I wasn't setting them up. There's no way that idiot is going to end up with my best friend." A cynical laughter was heard from the other line.

"Oh, but they seem so friendly. The boy seems to like the girl."

"He does? We will see about that. Well, thanks for covering for me."

"You're welcome, love. You can't stop love from happening, you know. It just happens. And I see it with those two. That's how I met my fourth husband." Briar giggled like a schoolgirl.

"We'll see about that. Just wait and see. Dez doesn't have a chance with her. Austin is going to be back soon and sweep off her feet again. Unrequited love, that's what it will remain."

"As you say, love."


End file.
